


A Slice of Domestic Life

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Possible future series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Small snippet of Strordo domestic life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> May wind up being a series, may not be. I just liked the idea of them shopping together.

Ever since Wong told them they would have to do the shopping for the Sanctum, it had been a struggle to negotiate how to accomplish this simple task. Since they had shared duties for the time being, everything took a little more time and a little more patience. They hadn’t quite figured out how to balance it all.

At first Stephen had taken him to Whole Foods, and Karl nearly had a heart attack at the ridiculousness and pretentiousness of that grocery store. On the budget that Wong had given them, it was also not feasible to shop there for the long term.

Then he had discovered a small fresh market that happened every few days in the area known as Union Square, which was great for produce and some more natural products. He didn’t really understand this culture of consumption, but he did understand that natural, like the items at Kamar-Taj and Varf Mandra, was always preferable.

Somethings they would have to buy at a local shop though; things like baking soda and other cleaning supplies that were not available at the little market.

As they walked down the aisle of Gristede’s, Karl couldn't believe half of the things they sold, and in so many variations. He immediately had a dislike for the wastefulness of it all. Stephen of course was unphased by it, being an American himself. 

“Who needs these many kinds of yogurts?” Karl hissed to no one in particular. 

“People like variety and choice. It’s…"

Karl cut him off, “Wasteful, destructive, unnatural.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and Karl chose to ignore him. 

When they finally arrived at the aisle with the baking soda, Karl crouched down to look at the different kinds they had. There were less kinds of baking soda than the yogurts, but there were tons of sizes and shapes of containers, and Karl needed to examine the differences. They were almost all the same product by the same manufacturer, but they all had different unit prices. It was a frustrating experience. He didn’t understand this way of living at all. Eventually he had settled on one, putting it into the basket next to him. Stephen had gone off somewhere. Karl stood up next to the basket and looked around. The other man came back with some juice of sorts. Karl picked it up and examined it.

“Pulp free? What is that?” Karl asked narrowing his eyes.

“Without the parts from the orange.”

At this moment, Karl came to realize that Americans were strange creatures that from childhood had been taught to destroy the natural order of things. Stephen’s perspective was starting to make sense. 

He sighed as he looked into the basket and then at the other sorcerer, who had pressures Karl into dressing ‘normal’, even though the man was wearing his cloak as a scarf. The whole trip was insanity. 

Stephen skulked behind him, as Karl headed to the section with the cleaning cloths. The ones Stephen had been using looked ancient and filthy. Karl couldn’t believe the man hadn’t replaced them the entire time he had been at the Sanctum.

After he had retrieved a few of them, all different sizes with different textures for the various surfaces they needed to clean, that’s when he saw it. It was in a corner cooler near the meats section. He could barely believe his eyes as he rushed over. It was Leberknödel. He hadn’t seen them since he was a child. Although these were probably made from beef liver, unlike the pork liver of his childhood, it had been decades since he saw such glorious, glorious discs of meat, starch, and egg. 

Snapping them up, he quickly put them in the basket, taking it from the crook Stephen’s arm. There was no way he was going to allow Stephen to mention or even comment on them, as it was the first time he felt this forsaken city had something to offer asides from misery. If he had no shame or sense of propriety, he would have skipped down the aisles.

“What are those?”

“Something for myself,” Karl remarked.

He smirked at Stephen.

“If you’re good, I’ll let you have one later.” 

Stephen laughed at that, and gave him an inquisitive look. 

“If I’m really good, what else will you give me?” Stephen asked. 

“If you’re really good, I promise not to tell Wong about that plant you stole from Kamar-Taj the other week,” Karl said narrowing his eyes.

Stephen sighed. 

“I thought you didn’t know.”

Karl shook his head with a slight smile on his face. When would Stephen realize that he wasn’t as smooth as he thought he was? Wong actually knew, but was waiting for the right opportunity to corner him.

“Hey, maybe we can pick up some more plants from that famers market you like,” Stephen said.

Karl smiled, “That sounds good.”

After paying for the items, they left. Things were already looking brighter as they stepped out into the cool fall air. 


End file.
